Call of Duty: Red Dawn
INCOMPLETE Call of Duty: Red Dawn (officially known as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Red Dawn, and colloquially known as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4, COD: Red Dawn, Call of Duty 10, and Modern Warfare: Red Dawn) is a FPS video game developed by ActiVision and Infinity Ward. It is the direct sequel to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. It is the 10th installment in the Call of Duty series. Single player Call of Duty: Red Dawn will feature the longest campaign of any COD game yet. Plot Overview The game picks up immidiately where Modern Warfare Endgame left off. An intro, very similar in style to the real Modern Warfare 3 introduction, summarizes the ending of the previous game: Vladimir Makarov is dead; however,Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Nikolai (now believed to be the only living members of Task Force 141, with the death of Captain Price) Lieutenant Daniel "Stork" Davies and Basilisk of Delta Force Team Raider, and Special Agent Hector Ramone (who was aboard the Container Ship but jumped clear at the last second) have learned that former Black Guard and the apparent fourth Horsemen Ryan McIver has launched a deadly cruise missile salvo at American forces currently occupying Red Square in Russia, and vow to bring him to justice. In Russia, Hunter 2-1, with Sgt. Kamarov, are the first squad to report back to "Rally Point Zulu", a checkpoint established at the retail complex where Ramirez rescued the Marines, and have President Boris Vorshevsky in their custody. However, a Pave Low arrives moments later, and Brigadier General Marshall frantically orders them to board so they can leave the area. Confused, the squadron boards the Pave Low; Marshall orders Sgt. Foley to pilot and Ramirez to get on the mini-gun. Marshall orders Foley to go as fast as possible away from Moscow and frantically tries to contact American forces still at Red Square, but they don't go through as the comms are being jammed. Moments later, the missile salvo appears in the sky and impacts directly in the center of Red Square, leveling almost the entire area and demolishing more than half of the Kremlin and most of Saint Basil's Cathedral. Comms come back again and Overlord informs Hunter 2-1 that only 63 soldiers out of 2,700 survived the blast. Marshall requests that Overlord send Marine Rescue Teams to find survivors and to tell them to return to base. Meanwhile, Soap, Stork, Basilisk, and Ramone are still stranded on Juan Fernandez Island. Soap has given Price a proper burial and comtemplates returning to the Chilean mainland. Soap asks Nikolai to come pick them up in a V-22 Osprey. But en route to the mainland, Shadow Company arrives and shoots them down over the Phoenix Compound. Surpirsed that Shadow Company is still at large and caught off-guard by the sudden attack, the five soldiers defend the Osprey's crash site. In the chaos, Nikolai spots a UH-60 Black Hawk belonging to Shadow Company parked on a private landing pad in the distance. Stork escorts Nikolai to the Black Hawk while the others stay at the Osprey's crash site. After clearing the Shadow Company personnel away from the Black Hawk, Nikolai informs Soap that he's ready to evac them whenever they're ready, but Soap warns Nikolai that they need to get rid of the Shadow Company operatives or they'd never get out of Chile alive. Soap calls Stork back to the crash site, where Ramone has developed a plan: to initiate the faciliy's emercency self-destruct in the control center of the mining station. Soap agrees, and they split up: Soap and Basilisk meet up with Nikolai at the Black Hawk while Stork and Ramone procede to the mining station. When they sucessfully activate it, the facility begins to explode around them, and Nikolai informs them that they have 30 seconds before the facility fully explodes and before they leave. Stork and Ramone make it just in time as the facility erupts in a giant conflagation, consuming all Shadow Company soldiers within the blast's radius. In Russia, Hunter 2-1 have returned to base, only to find it occupied by enemy troops. An open radio channel activates and Ryan McIver informs them that "World War III has now truly begun." A firefight erupts within the base, and Hunter 2-1 scrambles to purge the data systems of any intel that they might think useful to the enemies. Following the purge, General Marshall suddenly informs them that the base is lost and that they are to report to a designated LZ near the bridge that lead into the base. While escaping, they continue to engage McIver's troops even while on the bridge. Suddenly, part of the bridge explodes; Ramirez is caught in the blast and goes into shellshock. Two Black Hawks and a Pave Low arrive with reinforcements; soldiers are seen coming out of the Black Hawks while a pair of agents are ushering President Vorshevsky onto the Pave Low. Foley drags Ramirez towards one of the Black Hawks, where General Marshall and Soap are seen sitting together. The two Black Hawks quickly depart. En route to their next destination, Soap welcomes the members of Hunter 2-1 to the TF-141 and inform them that they are headed for the Korean Demilitarized Zone to rescue Sgt. Catherine "Amazon" Cortez. Kamarov, Ramone, Basilisk, and Marshall are deployed to an undisclosed overwatch position while Stork, Soap, Ramirez, and Foley are dropped at the Bridge of No Return. Crossing the Military Demarcation Line, they stealthily evade Makarov's American Mercenaries and KPA patrols and find their way to the Armistice Commission Building in the village of Panmunjom. There, they locate Cortez and Cpl. Dunn. However, their cover is blown upon reaching the building. They report to the primary LZ in Camp Bonifas, but are quickly rerouted to the secondary LZ once its determined that Bonifas is too hot. They are finally picked up by Nikolai at the secondary LZ just beyond the Bridge of No Return. Upon getting out of Korea, Marshall, on Soap's request, accepts a position within Ranger Operational Control on USSOCOM's floor within the Pentagon in order to dig up any possible files on Shadow Company. Cortez tells the rest of them, that, while she and Dunn were incarcerated in the DMZ, McIver held a meeting with his associates and mentioned a safehouse in Ireland's Wicklow Mountains. The TF-141 redeploys to Ireland and storms the safehouse. McIver is nowhere to be found, but a laptop computer belonging to McIver is. They download intel from it to a DSM and exfiltrate. Upon escaping, they learn of McIver's possible next move and his possession of Nova 6. Meanwhile, President Vorshevsky is now in the custody of the CIA and is to be interrogated by Special Agent Austin Kerr, with the President, Vice President, Director of National Intelligence, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Director of the CIA, and Secretary of Defense William Cullen present as well. During the interrogation Vorshevsky tells the Government officials that Russia wouldn't have attacked if the U.S. Government hadn't sent their men to attack Zakhaev International Airport. When they procede to tell Vorshevsky that they have no idea what he's talking about, Vorshevsky shows them a video of the massacre. A video analysis reveals to Vorshevsky that it was Makarov's men and not Americans. Hours after the investigation, both the Russian Army and the People's Liberation Army of China have launched an invasion of America. Assault forces land all over the country; however, the opening offensive begins in San Francisco, where the 7th Regiment, 1st Marine Division is among the first to be included in the counterattack. Staff Sergeant Jason Hirsch and the rest of Alpha Team are first deployed to AT&T Park to neutralize a massive enemy AAA emplacement. Following this, Alpha Team is ordered to neutralize a remote radar-jamming terminal at the San Francisco International Airport. After doing this; Central Command's satellites pinpoint the Russian command base as the Transamerica Pyramid and the PLA command base as the Presidio of San Francisco. With the assistance of SEAL Team Six, they manage to disable the enemy command bases. SEAL Team Six then manage to locate three Houbei-class Missile Boats in the Pacific Oean and preparing to enter the San Francisco Bay, though they are unable to discern whether they are being controlled by the Russians or the Chinese. After reclaiming The Overlook as a staging point, Central Command manages to give them a good decryption code, allowing them to listen in on the communications of the missile boats' crews. From the transmissions they realize that they are neither Russian or Chinese. Upon attacking the first boat, Alpha Team relays intel that it is in reality the OpFor controlling the boats. Alpha Team storms each boat, seizing control of each one with assistance from Navy SEALs and contacts the Air Force, who uses a Predator Drone to destroy all three. Central Command then contacts Alpha Team, telling them they've been reassinged to the joint task force defending Arlington County, Virginia. Meanwhile, the TF-141 have pinpointed McIver's possible Nova 6 facility at an island in the Aral Sea known as "Rebirth Island" and decide to storm the island and the facility. They locate Dr. Edward Clarke, an English chemical engineer who was working as McIver's scientist. They interrogate Clarke and learn of McIver's plans for the gas, and that he's shipped out large shipments to facilities controlled by his men all over Europe, with a second shipment bound for the States in due course. In Russia, the Spetsnaz have heard of suspicious shipments involving rogue outlets and are sent to investigate. Lieutenant Commander Natasha Petrov and English black operative known as "Stormbringer", in particular, is sent to the acting Russian capital city of Vladivostok, where General Xaing Duong (Supreme Commander of the PLA) and Acting Russian President Dragomir Gorgovich are meeting with Shiek Omar Hussein and Viktor Khristenko, two of McIver's associates, to amass a large invasion force assembeled with McIver to begin an offensive on Europe as soon as "Nova 6 hits", and also mentioning plans for the offensive on America involving a "diversion" and a massive attack on major U.S. Government Centers. The Spetsnaz determines that McIver possibly has an agent within the Russian Executive Office. Acting on Petrov's tip, the TF-141 ships out to Vladivostok and, with the assistance of the SAS, capture Khristenko and interrogate him. He tells them of McIver's plans to unleash the Nova 6 on various European cities, and then procedes to tell them that McIver's current goal was to take down the major departments and agencies of the U.S. Government in order to cripple it. He then gives them a list of McIver's associates and their role in the war. Then, surprisingly, Shadow Company arrives on the scene once again, kills Khristenko and goes after the TF-141. They fortunately manage to escape in time, though. Meanwhile, the Russian Armed Forces and the PLAoC have launched offensives on all of the major departments and agencies of the U.S. Government, with the largest being on the Pentagon. Staff Sergeant Hirsch and the rest of Alpha Team are deployed to the for main enemy staging points for the attack: the Arlington National Cemetery, the Pentagon Memorial, the Marine Corps War Memorial, and the United States Air Force Memorial. Once these areas have ben cleared, Alpha Team is reassigned to the Pentagon and assists in retaking it from the enemies. The enemy presence is so bad that, once again, the Air Force is prepared to initiate the Hammerdown Protocol on the Pentagon. To avoid this, Alpha Team lights flares on the roof of the Pentagon, signifying that the building is still within American hands. Meanwhile, the CIA have deployed Special Agent Kerr to Russia with a team of Green Berets under jurisdiction of the CIA's Special Activities Division (SAD) to pickup President Vorshevsky's daughter, Alena, after believing Makarov's Ultranationalists to be stalking her, as well as to eliminate Oleg Kruschev, a Russian Mafia kingpin rumored to have connections to Makarov planning to assassinate Acting Russian President Dragomir Gorgovich. Kerr is sucessful in killing Kruschev, however, upon Gorgovich and Kerr meeting each other at the Volgograd International Airport, McIver arrives on the scene and, with the assistance of Gorgovich and several rogue members of the FSO, kills Kerr, the Green Berets, and loyal FSO members, including Director-General Dimitri Raslov. They attempt to capture Alena, but she steals a helicopter and flies off, eventually linking up with a Navy aircraft carrier, with the goal of warning the United States. Meanwhile, General Marshall informs the TF-141 that he's found a lead on Shadow Company: A high-ranking member of the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) known as Colonel Meares served as General Shepherd's right hand in commanding both the Army Rangers and Shadow Company. It is revealed that Meares somehow obtained Shepherd's record of events recovered by Soap, Price, and Nikolai from the Everglades and convinced the Secretary of Defense, as well as the President and most of the U.S. Government and Military, that the TF-141 and Shadow Company were the same entity. He informs them that an E-3 Sentry called Jupiter 2-1 registered to Colonel Meares was bound for a privately-owned military surplus district in Minneapolis, Minnesota, carrying a large shipment of weapons and supplies (mentioning that Meares somehow got ahold of Shepherd's blank check) The TF-141 hijack the Sentry and navigate to the surplus district. After fighting through numerous Shadow Company operatives, they capture Colonel Meares and vow to bring him before the U.S. Government to clear the TF-141's name and to pull Shadow Company's funding once and for all. Along the way, the TF-141 receives a distress call from Alena Vorshevsky while she is being captured by McIver's troops at a raid on NAB Little Creek in Virginia. After fighting through McIver's forces, they recover Alena and fly to Washington. Because they are still believed to be hostile, they are attacked by squadrons of military police. They fight through them and manage to secure a meeting with the President, Defense Secretary Cullen, and Joint Chiefs Chairman, General Hoffman, who all clear the TF-141's name. Secretary Cullen arranges for fresh operatives to be rotated into the TF-141, as well as General Marshall being promoted from Brigadier General to Lieutenant General and being named new commander of the TF-141. Meanwhile, existing American forces in Europe begin preparing for attacks. Ramstein AFB in Germany deploys several AH-64 Apache helicopters onto a recon run in Germany's skies and surrounding areas. Ramstein suddenly gets reports of bioweapons being launched, but before the Apaches can get confirmation, they are shot out of the sky by RPG fire. Only hours later, Secetary Cullen and General Hoffman receive reports of Nova 6 gas being launched in major cities all over Europe, as well as Russian, Chinese, and OpFor forces being deployed all across the continent. The U.S. Armed Forces launch an immediate counterattack and Alpha Team is deployed to Ramstein AFB with a Priority One objective to retake it from the enemy. Once this is accomplished , they are deployed to Berlin to recover the MiG Skat Drone that was stolen by Makarov's men during the initial American attack on Moscow. They also manage to kill General Ahmed Al-Asad, one of McIver's commanders, and leader of the OpFor. The TF-141 determine that in order to flush McIver out into the open, they needed to split up and kill his main weapons suppliers: Victor Carballo, a former Argentine military general and leader of several local paramilitary groups, and Kamal Waraabe, a warlord based out of Somalia. Both Soap and Cortez (who was promoted to Captain by General Marshall) lead separate teams to take out both Carballo and Waraabe. Once these are accomplished they reunite and hunt down Sheik Omar Hussien, Saddam Hussein's nephew and McIver's personal banker. After finding him at a privately-owned bank in the North Sahara Province of Iraq, they manage to bring all of McIver's financial assets crashing down. Meanwhile. the American forces in Europe have pushed into Russia, and are preparing to launch an assault on Vladivostok, beginning in the east of Primorsky Krai. As the TF-141 make their way back to Russia, they are contacted by McIver, who informs them that he has prepared an remote controlled nuclear bomb to detonate within Vladivostok if any American soldiers set foot within the city, just like Makarov and Khaled Al-Asad's destruction of the Arabian Capital City five years previously. Marshall deploys the TF-141 to to a Black Guard mountain fortress situated near the Russian-Chinese border to find and disarm the bomb's control mechanism. Once the TF-141 are sucessfull in doing that, they tell General Marshall to give the order for his troops to push foreward to Vladivostok. After succeding in neutralizing several enemy objectives, Staff Sergeant Hirsch succeeds in killing General Duong, McIver's primary military commander and the last living member of his inner circle besides Gorgovich. As the American forces close in on Vladivostok's central district, Gorgovich broadcasts on an open radio channel that he's set the entire Russian nuclear arsenal to be unleashed on America in a little less than an hour. The TF-141 return to Russia and join with Alpha Team and and advance on the Vladivostok Capitol Building. They storm the building and eliminate all enemies and finally find the codes to stop the missile countdown. After they do this, with less than ten minutes to spare, they receive word that Gorgovich is attempting to escape. After chasing him to the Presidential Hangar, they capture him. Following Gorgovich's capture, President Vorshevsky is reinstated as President of Russia and initiates a ceasefire with America, as well as NATO announcing that Dragomir Gorgovich will be tried in front of the International Criminal Court in The Hague. The TF-141 informs the President that McIver is still at large. He gives the go ahead for the TF-141 to participate in an operation to bring McIver to justice. After locating McIver's compound (the abandoned Karlstejn Castle in the Czech Republic), the TF-141 joins up with the Russian Loyalists in a joint misssion. However, as Cortez and Soap's helicopter is advancing on the compound, it is shot down by RPG fire, with Cortez apparently being the only survivor. As she enters the castle, she searches for McIver, killing every Black Guard operative in her path. She eventually finds McIver on the top level. McIver then initiates a Danger Close artillery strike on the fortress and prepares to jump out the window, but Cortez tackles him at the last second. The force of the explosion knocks them apart and sends them flying. After briefly falling unconscious, Cortez awakens to find herself on part of the bridge surrounds the castle. After a few minutes of walking on the bridge, McIver appears behind Cortez, punches her in the face, and prepares to execute her. But, at that very moment, an Mi-24 'Hind' appears out of no where and start shooting at the bridge, and Soap jumps out of it. He tackles McIver and makes him drop his gun. Cortez attempts to help, but McIver shoves her off the bridge; she avoids falling into the water by grabbing onto a pipe. She crawls back onto the bridge and takes McIver's gun. She then shoots McIver twice in the back of the head, killing him. She then orders Foley's RPG team to fire on the bridge. When Foley complies, she radioes for Nikolai to pick her and Soap up. Nikolai manages to pick the two captains up just in time. They watch McIver's body fall into the water with the debris and Cortez says, "Good riddance, you bastard." Soap then asks for Nikolai to locate the rest of the TF-141. The credits roll. Campaign missions ACT 1 Welcome to Hell - Get the President safely out of Moscow The Razor's Edge - Evade Shadow Company and escape Chile Lockdown - Eliminate hostile troops and secure any important data D.M.Z. - Infiltrate the Korean Demilitarized Zone and rescue Amazon The Devil's Workshop - Storm the safehouse and find any valuable intel Truth is the First Casulty - Interrogate President Vorshevsky and learn Russia's secrets ACT 2 Sabbath, Bloody Sabbath - Defend San Francisco from the enemy invasion forces Line in the Sand - Eliminate the enemy missile boats before they nuke San Francisco Second Rebirth - Find out what McIver is doing with Nova 6 Subterfuge - Infiltrate Vladivostok with Stormbringer Iron Hammer - Capture and interrogate Viktor Khristenko Delta Delta - Retake the Pentagon Deception - Meet the President ACT 3 Sierra Charlie - Capture the leader of Shadow Company Eye of the Beholder - Clear the TF-141's name Hunter's Retreat - Prevent Ramstein AFB from falling into enemy hands Recovery - Find the MiG Skat Drone Ring of Fire - Take down Victor Carballo Sandtrap - Take down Kamal Waraabe Blood Money - Kill the banker and wipe out McIver's financial assets ACT 4 Duplicity - Locate and disarm the bomb control mechanism Objective Victor - Capture Vladivostok Countdown to Doomsday - Stop Gorgovich from unleashing the entire Russian nuclear arsenal on America Permaneo Venatus - Kill McIver, finish the fight Characters Task Force 141 *'Captain John "Soap" MacTavish' - Playable character from the previous Modern Warfare games who currently serves as the main field commander of the TF-141 *'Sergeant/Captain Catherine "Amazon" Cortez' - TF-141 field operative who once again serves as the main playable character in the game *'Nikolai' - Russian pilot and friend of Soap from the previous Modern Warfare games U.S. Army Rangers *'Corporal James Ramirez' - Playable character from Modern Warfare 2 and Endgame, member of Hunter 2-1 *'Sergeant Foley' - Commander of Hunter 2-1, NPC from the previous 2 Modern Warfare games *'Corporal Barry Dunn' - Second-in-command of Hunter 2-1, NPC from the previous 2 Modern Warfare games *'Brigadier General Robert Marshall' - Army officer who serves as supreme allied commander of military operations in Russia U.S. Marine Corps *'Staff Sergeant Jason Hirsch' - Second most playable character in the game, second-in-command of Alpha Team *'Lieutenant Miller' - Commander of Alpha Team *'Corporal Travis' - Member of Alpha Team *'Overlord' - OPCON for all American forces in Russia and America, including Rangers; acts as communication between forces throughout the game Delta Force *'Lieutenant Daniel "Stork" Davies' - Former commander of Delta Force Team Raider, playable character *'Basilisk' - Member of Delta Force Team Raider U.S. Air Force *'Senior Airman Braddock' - Air Force operative stationed at Ramstein AFB, part of the Apache patrol CIA *'Austin Kerr' - Special agent and playable character who interrogates President Vorshevsky and later assassinates Oleg Kruschev *'Harrington' - Special agent who assists in interrogating President Vorshevsky *'Mosely' - Director of the CIA who sits on the Emergency Security Committee, serves as OPCON for Kerr U.S. Government *'President of the United States' - Head of the Emergency Security Committee, later personally clears the TF-141's name. Also organizes peace treaty with Russia *'Vice President of the United States' - Sit on the Emergency Security Committee, converses with President in several cutscenes *'William Cullen' - Secretary of Defense, personally directs several large-scale military operations alongside General Hoffman *'General Hoffman' - Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, personally-directs several large-scale military operations alongside Secretary Cullen *'Armstrong' - Director of National Intelligence, serves as OPCON to CIA Director Mosely SAS *'Major General MacMillan' - Character from Call of Duty 4, now the Director of British Special Forces and commandant of the SAS Spetsnaz *'Lieutenant Commander Natasha Petrov' - Spetsnaz field operative who leads the recon mission in Vladivostok *'Captain Yuri Andohov' - Spetsnaz field commander and radio operator MI5 *'Stormbringer' - English black operative who participates in the mission to recon Vladivostok Russian Government *'Boris Vorshevsky' - President of Russia who is captured and interrogated by the CIA *'Dragomir Gorgovich' -Prime Minister who becomes Acting President after Vorshevsky's capture; secretly McIver's second-in-command *'Dimitri Raslov' - Director-General of the FSO Russian Loyalists *'Kamarov' - Loyalist soldier and ally from Call of Duty 4 and Endgame Black Guard *'Ryan McIver' - Mastrmind of World War III, main antagonist of the game *'Liam' - Henchman of McIver, commander of the Black Guard mountain fortress *'Donahue' - Artillery operator Shadow Company *'Colonel Meares' - Leader of Shadow Company, Shepherd's former right-hand, codenamed Iron Eagle *'Phantom' - Pilot of Jupiter 2-1 *'Saber One' - Radio operator Other *'Hector Ramone' - Chilean Undercover Agent, unofficial member of the TF-141 *'Alena Vorshevsky' - Daughter of President Vorshevsky, warns American Government of Dragomir Gorgovich's true allegiance *'General Xaing Duong' - McIver's "attack dog", supreme commander of the People's Liberation Army of China *'Sheik Omar Hussein' - Wealthy Iraqi banker, associate of McIver *'Viktor Khristenko' - CEO of the Fregata Shipping Corporation, serves as middleman between McIver and his weapons suppliers *'General Ahmed Al-Asad' - Leader of the OpFor *'Kamal Waraabe' - Somalian warlord, weapons supplier for McIver *'Victor Carballo' - Former Argentine military general, leader of the local militia, McIver's other weapons supplier *'Dr. Edward Clarke' - Son of Daniel Clarke (from Call of Duty: Black Ops), works as McIver's Nova 6 developer *'Oleg Khrushev' - Russian Mafia kingpin, former associate of Vladimir Makarov Achievements/Trophies See List of Achievements/Trophies in Call of Duty: Red Dawn Special Ops See List of Special Ops Missions in Call of Duty: Red Dawn Multiplayer Multiplayer Maps Category:Video Game Category:Call of Duty Endgame